Harry Potter and the Nightmarish Dream
by A True Weasley
Summary: Harry has a strange dream...
1. The Start of it All

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Nothing, nothing at all. Don't flame please.**

Ok

Harry was staying at the Burrow one week after the defeat of Voldy. He was really exhausted, so he collapsed on his bed.

And so the dream began.

***

Harry woke up, in his room at the Dursleys. "What the heck?" he said, because Ginny's shoes were by the side of his bed. "HAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYY BREAKFAST," someone called from downstairs. Harry started to walk downstairs when he slipped on a rattle. "What the..." he said. Fred and George climbed out of the dumbwaiter, which he had no idea that there was one in the Dursleys' house. "Harry!" Fred said. "Yes? Shouldn't....shouldn't you be dead?" Harry said. "Dead?" Fred said, taken aback. "Didn't you die? And Lupin and Tonks?" Harry said. Then Lupin and Tonks came out, Teddy in-between them. "No, we're not dead," Lupin said.

"Uhhh...." Harry said, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. "HARRY! BREAKFAST!" the voice called from downstairs.  
"Someones angry today," Fred muttered. "Shut up," George said.

Ron and Hermione crawled in the window. Sirius suddenly appeared and said,"Where have you two been?" "Um...." Ron said. "We were out," Hermione said. "All night?" Sirius said.

Then Harry realized Sirius was wearing an apron.

"Sirius-" he began, but was cut off by Ron, who said,"We threw a party at the grocery store."  
"Oh," Sirius said. "Sirius-" Harry tried again, but then was shoved down the stairs by Fred.

Everyone else followed him.

In the kitchen, there was Angelina, who was holding up Harry's breakfast, which was McDonald's.

Harry tried to take it from her, but she threw it at Sirius, who microwaved it.

"ANGELINA!!!!!!!!!" George shouted, louder than Hagrid himself.

"Um....do the Dursleys know you're all here?" Harry said.

Ginny walked in the front door and said,"I'M HOOOOOME!!"  
Harry said suddenly,"Ron. Hermione. Someone forgot to get the newspaper."  
Harry tried to make sense of this, but could not.

Dumbledore strolled in casually with a puppy on a leash, humming U Can't Touch This.

Arthur checked the clock and said,"Oh my! It's getting late! We must get you to the Hogwarts Express!"

**So how was it? I'll update soon. R&R....please please please.**


	2. Favorite Teacher?

Arthur ushered them into a huge car, which was not the Ford Anglia, it was a Hummer. He stepped on the gas and off they went, speeding off into...

Marshmallows?

It was so fluffy and deliciously white that everyone was sticking their hands out the window, grabbing some and eating it.

"WE'RE HERE!" Arthur called.

He pushed everyone out of the car and into the train station.

Everyone except Harry was dancing into the wall of Platform 9 3/4, which greatly worried him.

As they all got on the train...

Train? What train?

The Hogwarts Express had turned into Hogwarts Airlines, so everyone boarded the plane.

Harry didn't know why everyone was getting on the plane, so he asked Arthur, "Where is the Hogwarts Express?"

Arthur laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And pushed Harry on the plane.

Harry stumbled into the plane when he saw the stewardess.

He was going to ask for help, but...

Dumbledore was the stewardess?!

"HEY HARRY!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Uh hey-" Harry began, but was shoved into a seat next to Ron and Hermione....

Who were making out.

Harry slammed his head against the wall, praying it would all end.

What kind of a dream was this anyway?!

"Hello I am Severus Snapette, your pilot and I am saying we are taking off now," Snape said.

Snape, directing a plane Harry was flying in?!  
Oh dear.

Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and said, "I need to get off this plane now!"  
"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Snape is flying it!" Harry said.

"Don't you mean Snapette?" Ron asked.

"I thought Snapette was your favorite teacher, Harry," Hermione said.

"Favorite teacher? Snapette?! What?!" Harry said, very confused.


	3. Here are Some Things You Should Try

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat in the Great Hall, which was now called The Not so Great Hall, and listened to Dumbledore's welcoming speech.

"Well! That certainly was an interesting flight! It's to bad Hagrid isn't here with the First Years...he can't steer that aviator plane too well," Dumbledore said, "Well, anyway, welcome back! Here are some things I would encourage you to do this year:  
Be BFFs with Snapette, go in the Forbidden and look for Fang, say Voldy's name, discover our secrets, go into a secret chamber, discover the air of Slytherings, find out your godfather is a crazy murder named after a constellation and can turn into a dog, almost get bitten by a werewolf, enter a contest when your underage, battle Voldy and win, be angsty, fight Dream Stealers at the Ministry of Magic concert, find an old book written by Snapette, kiss your best friend's sibling, have your mentor die, go on a search for pieces of Voldy's soul, and defeat Voldy. Have fun!" Dumbledore said, "Ah, Hagrid, now we can start the sorting ceremony!"

"Agrap, Lyndon!" McGonagall called out.

He sat on the stool, and the sorting hat called out, "Mifflindor!"  
He happily skipped over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"Aren't we in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"No silly, the houses are Mifflindor, Dogclaw, Dustypuff, and Slytherings!" Hermione said.

"...If you say so," Harry said.

Harry looked around him. He saw that the houses had different house colors than normal.

But then again, this isn't normal.

Hufflepuff, now Dustypuff, had house colors that were ugly brown and a dust gray. In the center of their banner was a vacuum cleaner.

Ravenclaw, now Dogclaw, had house colors that were black and brown. In the center of their banner was a poodle.

Slytherin, now Slytherings, had house colors that were barf green and red. In the center of their banner was a Christmas tree with a snake wrapped around it.

Gryffindor, now Mifflindor, had house colors that were blue and orange. In the center of their banner was a person with their ear pressed to the side of a door.

Harry was now unsure if this was a dream or reality.

**That review button is getting lonely...**


End file.
